


of massages and gay troubles

by acciosapphic



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, Pining, aespa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosapphic/pseuds/acciosapphic
Summary: Minjeong’s hands slip up and down behind her back, covering each space, leaving hot marks all over Jimin’s skin, making her shallow breaths even slower, more ragged. Each press of Minjeong’s thumb sends her spiraling into oblivion. Fingernails grazing ever so slightly it drove Jimin mad.(Or Minjeong gave Jimin a well deserved massage and fluffly crack ensues.)
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	of massages and gay troubles

Jimin could feel the weight pressing against her bottom, heavy but soft. The warm hands on her back—in all its strength and tenderness— skillfully roam around, relieving her pressure points using long fingers. Drawing indefinite shapes that made Jimin gasp.

It was, to say the least, heavenly.

Just pure, indescribable, pleasure

Jimin lets out a breathy sigh—almost a moan, and she’s embarrassed by how lewd it sounded. As if it came from an overly exaggerated porno. Not that she has ever seen one, _I’ve never, not really my thing, I just imagined_ —oh Lord, she’s totally losing it.

“Minjeong,” she breathes, the name sounding more like a desperate murmur appropriate inside the bedroom rather than a word used to address a person. Jimin berates herself for thinking like that. So she closes her eyes instead, and puts her hand on her mouth to avoid further embarrassment.

“Hmm, unnie?” Minjeong hums on her ear.

Jimin could smell Minjeong’s shampoo, coconut with a faint smell of strawberry. The one Minjeong was so adamant on buying even though it was cutting their budget. Jimin could now see why, and she made a mental note to buy another bottle for herself.

Minjeong’s hands slip up and down behind her back, covering each space, leaving hot marks all over Jimin’s skin, making her shallow breaths even slower, more ragged. Each press of Minjeong’s thumb sends her spiraling into oblivion. Fingernails grazing ever so slightly it drove Jimin mad. Her heart beating so loud she’s afraid the younger girl could feel it.

Jimin coughs.

“I think that’s enough,” she says, surprised that she even managed to keep her voice steady and commanding.

Minjeong leans in, her hands holding Jimin’s waist, the oil made Minjeong’s palms slippery and soft, warming Jimin up as she whispers, “Are you sure—”

The door swung open, revealing Aeri and Ningning, “Hello everyone—”

Minjeong stood abruptly, and Jimin immediately gets up, sitting down on the couch like a deer caught in headlights. She watches Minjeong’s red face, the younger girl bolted towards her bed room in lightning speed.

“What’s happening?” Ningning hums excitedly.

Jimin scoffs, fixes her shirt, discreetly hooking her bra (Aeri noticed, and she threw Jimin a raised brow). She upped her chin in defiance, pretending like nothing happened. Because it’s true, _nothing happened_.

“What was that?” Aeri asks, squinting in judgment.

“What was _what_?” Jimin feigns innocence.

_I am innocent_.

“That,” Ningning smiles teasingly, “we saw that unnie. Minjeong unnie’s literally on top of you.”

“Yeah,” Jimin nods, she should win an Oscar for this. Managing to keep a straight face when your heart’s about to jump out of your chest certainly is worthy of an Academy award. Yoo Jimin could give _the_ Meryl Streep a run for her money if she wants to.

Jimin straightened up, even though she’s not, in a slightly different context, _straight_ , “Minjeong was just giving me a massage.”

Ningning chuckles, “Right. A massage.”

“I am not lying,” Jimin frowns, looks at Aeri for help.

Aeri just shrugged, “Sure, Jimin. Whatever you say.”

Jimin sighs in frustration, feeling the oil stick relentlessly to the cotton of her shirt. She slumped again on the couch, burying her face on the pillow. Thoughts replaying how Minjeong’s hands slipped smoothly on her back, and how the two of them wound up in such a compromising position.

It began with an offer, Jimin thinks.

Actually, it might have been her whiny dramatic ass. Crawling from the door towards the couch, complaining loudly about how much her muscle hurts. Jimin’s exact words were, _feels like_ _it has been hammered repeatedly with a mallet, molded like dough and then thrown off from the top of Empire State building, dropped lifelessly on the road to be trampled on by pedestrians._

Okay that one wasn’t hyperbolic, because she _does_ feel like that.

Jimin was just tired, squeezing swimming practice and taekwondo lessons, thesis, and a part time job all throughout her week.

So you can’t really blame her when she accepted Minjeong’s offer to be her masseuse for the day. The latter bouncing happily, rambling about how she’s so excited to use the chamomile oil she bought with Ningning when they went out. Minjeong grins widely, _I’ve been studying pressure points_ , she says, assuring Jimin that she’s going to feel a thousand times better after.

Jimin wanted to say that there’s no need; that Minjeong could just sit there and talk, and smile and laugh and Jimin’s cells will go against biology’s laws and magically repair themselves. Because her presence is enough, Kim Minjeong is enough.

But that’s too cheesy, a dead giveaway to what Jimin truly feels.

So she kept her mouth shut, smiling instead.

Jimin blew air on her bangs, reaching for a pillow to muffle a scream.

  
  


* * *

“Aeri unnie,” Ningning munches on her chocolate, “are you seeing this?” She motions Jimin on the living room, “and are you seeing that?” Ningning points towards Minjeong’s room. Minjeong stood idly at the door, contemplating whether to come out or not.

“They are so tiring,” Aeri sighs, shaking her head, “I’m exhausted.”

Ningning nods in agreement, “True. Why can’t they just peck already?”

Aeri and Ningning both watched Minjeong walk straight passed Jimin on her way to the bathroom. Jimin calls her out, but the younger girl didn’t pay her any attention. They saw Jimin groan, slapping her face in the process.

“I can’t,” Aeri says dramatically, “I can’t watch this. We have to do something.”

Ningning pops a malteser on her mouth, smiling evilly, “You know what? I have a plan.”

Aeri chuckles and winks, “That better be a good one or else we’re doing mine.”

* * *

Minjeong stood in front of the mirror, putting her earrings on. The girl cleaned up really nice, clad in a black turtle neck, and denim jeans. Her leather jacket draped casually on her shoulder, Minjeong looks beautiful and cool and no—Jimin is definitely _not_ staring. The mirror just happens to be situated in the living room where she usually hangs out.

“You going somewhere?” Jimin coughs.

Winter looks back to her with a shy smile, “Yes.”

_Don’t ask, don’t ask, don’t ask—_

“A date?”

_Ah, shit._

Jimin sips on her hot choco, buying herself some time to recover from the impulsiveness of her question. She grips her mug, the heat seeping through her skin, sobering her up. Minjeong laughs, the sound providing a distraction to the answer Jimin anticipates.

“Yes,” Minjeong giggles. “Aeri unnie set me up on a date.”

Jimin chokes on her saliva, “She did?”

“Yeah,” the younger girl’s eyes smile was so bright, as if she’s really excited. Jimin frowns, now she has to talk to Aeri for randomly setting Minjeong. It’s just so unusual, and in the middle of a school week? _Seriously?_ That’s just plain irresponsible. She knows Minjeong is smart and can certainly ace a math exam without reviewing but what about her health? School is draining and Minjeong should rest, of all people, Aeri should know that.

 _Now, you’re just making excuses. Just admit that you’re jealous_ , a voice sounding so much like Ningning rang on her head.

Jimin blinks hard; it must’ve been the sugar rush. It’s been her fourth cup of hot choco after all.

“Oh,” Jimin bit her lip, tries not to sound too bitter, “I just thought we’re watching movies tonight.”

“Yeah,” Minjeong scratches her head, “but you cancelled remember? You told me you are busy with your papers.”

_Ah, so now you find a replacement?_

_Jimin stop._

“Right,” Jimin laughs awkwardly, “right, right.” She felt something stung inside her chest, stomach now lurching in something green. Jimin forced a smile, words coming out through her gritted teeth, “Good luck on your date then.”

Minjeong grins, “I’m a bit nervous though.”

Sure, she’s not the one Minjeong’s nervous about meeting up with, and it infuriated her—but the way Minjeong said it, all shy and soft with gestures so endearing… it made Jimin melt. Reduced into a puddle, her bubbling frustration gone in a blink of an eye.

Jimin settles her mug on the kitchen counter, walking towards where Minjeong is. She dusts off nonexistent dirt on the younger girl’s leather jacket, “You can do it, okay? You’re fine. You’re wonderful, she’s gonna love you.”

Minjeong makes cute noises, shakes her hand like a puppy, and Jimin watches, because _oh God, why does she have to be so adorable?_

“I really hope so,” Minjeong murmurs.

Jimin nods, _I don’t._

* * *

“Do you really think this is going to work?” Ningning huffs impatiently.

Aeri sips on her iced coffee, “Patience is a virtue, Ning. Trust me.”

* * *

On Minjeong’s first date, Jimin had stayed up late, eyes fixed on their door. Cocooned on the couch like a burrito, the only light illuminating the whole living room was the television. She’s not even paying attention to the drama playing out, she’s just waiting for Minjeong to come home. To come back to _her_.

But she fell asleep that night.

And the person she’s waiting for was kind enough to wake her up, patting her cheeks lightly.

Her hands were cold, “Unnie… let’s get you to bed, okay?”

“No,” Jimin stirred, “I’m doing my papers—” She motioned the papers scattered all over the coffee table to support her point but it was a lie. She has never touched anything since Minjeong left. Mind too occupied by possible scenarios that her academic responsibilities were suddenly pushed back.

Minjeong chuckled, a bit hoarse, and Jimin’s face heats up, “You can do that tomorrow.”

Jimin sighed, got up but not before asking, “How did the date go?”

Even in the dark, Jimin could make out the way Minjeong’s mouth curved upwards, dimple adoring her cheek. Jimin didn’t wait for an answer.

The smile was already enough to indicate that it went well.

So well that there’s a second date, a third, and then a fourth.

“You look stressed,” Aeri comments.

“I _am_ stressed,” Jimin glares at her. If Jimin, not taking a bath for days and wearing the same plaid pyjamas that Minjeong bought for her on her 20th birthday isn’t enough indication that she is _indeed_ stressed, then she doesn’t know what is.

“You need to go out,” Ningning butted in, “I have someone in my contacts.”

“No.”

Ningning chuckles, “Okay, then. It’s a date!”

Jimin groans, stood up and stomped her way towards the bedroom, still sour at the fact that Minjeong’s still out with _God-knows-who_ at _God-knows-where._

* * *

“Is there any progress?” Ningning asks.

Aeri laughs, reaches for the pink Pringles on their top cupboard, “Jimin’s cracking.”

“This is why you’re my favorite unnie,” Ningning sighs, leans on the sink as well, arms crossed. Discreetly plucking a chip from Aeri’s tube.

“Hey,” Aeri hums, “you told Jimin the exact same thing yesterday when she bought you bobba.”

“And this is why you’re my favorite unnie…” Ningning chuckles, “for the day.” She snatches Aeri’s pringles and ran away.

“Yizhuo Ning!”

* * *

“How do I look?” Winter turns around, goofily swaying the sleeves of her flannel.

“Gay,” Jimin chuckles, “really gay.”

“Not what I was aiming for but thank you,” Minjeong bows down, looking back at the mirror again to fix a smudged eyeliner.

“You look like yourself,” Jimin hums, “small and pretty. I’m sure Yeji thinks so too.”

Jimin’s face is pensive, but there is something in her eyes, something Minjeong didn’t see. Jimin smiles, all sunshine and rainbows, yet her insides feel like a tangled mess of shattered glass and brewing storm. Green consuming her being.

“I’m sorry about tonight,” Minjeong whispers.

“Minjeong, don’t think about it,” Jimin shrugs, “I’m already sick of American Sniper anyways.”

“Hey!” Minjeong chuckles, “I’m sick of watching Disney movies too but you never heard me complaining.”

Minjeong walks back to her bed, settling beside her, “I’m really sorry about movie night… again,” Minjeong reaches for her hand. Jimin feels Minjeong’s cold skin burn her skin, she wants to laugh, remembering the younger girl’s nickname— _Winter_.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Minjeong complains.

“What?” Jimin pulls her hand away, putting more space between them. Jimin giggles, “I’m just happy for you.”

“I told you Yeji and I are just friends,” Minjeong shrugs. From all the stories Minjeong had told them about their _too many_ dates, Jimin picks up nothing other than Yeji is important enough to be a part of their dinner conversations. It’s acceptable, given they have been hanging out for quite some time now.

The thought made Jimin’s stomach sunk.

Jimin wets her lip and she noticed how Minjeong’s eyes drifted towards her mouth.

“Yeah, for now,” Jimin looks away. The bitter lilt in her voice too evident, slipping carelessly without her knowing. Jimin mentally face palmed.

“Are you…” Minjeong clears her throat.

“I am not,” Jimin spat out, the urgency in her response already implied that she is, in fact, whatever Minjeong was going to ask. But if Minjeong noticed, she didn’t show any signs of it.

 _Jealous_.

“Okay, then,” Winter nods, flicks Minjeong’s forehead, “enjoy horror movies with Aeri unnie and Ning, okay?”

Jimin guwaffs, “Go away, Minjeong.”

Minjeong feigns disappointment, lower lip jutting out and eyes going all teary as she sings, “ _Okay, bye…_ ”

* * *

“I don’t think this is working, unnie,” Ningning says when Minjeong shuts the door, leaving for another yet ineffective date.

“You’re so impatient, Ning,” Aeri rolls her eyes, “if this doesn’t work, I’m blaming you.” She uses her pen to poke Ningning’s forehead, “you keep on jinxing it.

“There’s literally no progress.” Ningning huffs, smacking her head on the table.

“Are you sure about that?” Aeri tilts her head to Jimin’s position, and Ningning looks at the eldest. Jimin is writing, her eyebrows knitted together. Face all in gloom, Ningning felt chills on her arms, because for the first time ever since she moved in to their dorm, she’s finally witnessing a mad Jimin.

Jimin groans loudly, crumples the paper she’s writing on and walks briskly towards her room, the door closing with a loud bang.

“KIM MINJEONG!” She screams.

Aeri raised her brows, “Not working you say?”

* * *

Jimin finally went out on a date.

It was nice.

The girl, Ryujin, was polite. She’s also loud and fun to be around. They watched a movie and played around at arcades. Ryujin brought her on a cat café where she ordered cola while the other girl enjoyed her coffee. They pet some cats, Jimin likes the sphinx the most.

They had dinner at a steak house Ryujin recommends. Jimin had steak, and Ryujin cut it all out for her. Jimin muttered her thanks and smiled shyly. Ryujin says it’s no big deal.

Ryujin walked her home after that, saying she enjoyed their date, hoping they could go out again some other time. The girl scratched her nape, stepping backwards, before bidding her goodbye with a cheeky smile.

Jimin nods, whispered _take care, I had a good time too._

 _It was nice_ , Jimin reiterates on her head. But it’s too generic.

At the risk of sounding like an asshole, Jimin enjoyed the date the way she would enjoy writing an academic essay. Sure it was fun, but she spends the whole duration thinking how she wants it to be over, so she could go home.

She also kept on thinking about how it would feel if she went out with Minjeong instead. How fun it would be to dance with her on arcades, her loud voice booming around the space and Jimin would complain about it, but Minjeong knows she loves it anyway. Jimin visualizes where Minjeong would take her, and it’ll probably somewhere unpredictable, because Minjeong is weird like that.

She’s Jimin’s kind of weird.

And now she’s someone else’s.

Jimin jumped on her bed that night, tired and empty.

And if Aeri asks her about her date the next morning, her reply will be, “It was nice.”

* * *

Jimin isn’t one to snap out. And she rarely gets mad. But there was something triggering that day. Maybe it’s her unfinished papers, or that one customer that complained about her order when there’s clearly nothing wrong about it, or maybe it’s the fact that she couldn’t vent, the university’s pool having been drained of water.

She couldn’t swim.

And she’s angry.

Minjeong’s going on a date again.

And oh, Jimin’s mad. _So_ mad.

“Where are you going?” Jimin blurts out, her voice much deeper than usual. Words a whole lot sharper, scarier.

“Yeji’s place.”

Jimin hums, tries to calm herself, “Again?”

Minjeong looks confused, she stopped on her tracks to look at Jimin, “…yeah?”

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time at her place these past few days,” Jimin states, no intonation. Just plain flat, sentence ironed out like it has been rehearsed so many times.

“We’re friends, unnie,” Minjeong murmurs, now chewing her bottom lip.

“Sure, _dongsaeng_ , sure,” Jimin says sarcastically. The emphasis pained her more than she expected it to.

Minjeong chuckles, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Jimin shakes her head, “nothing, go on and enjoy your date. Geez.”

“No, unnie,” Minjeong huffs, “what’s wrong? Did I do something…?”

“For fuck’s sake, Minjeong,” Jimin spats out, “leave.”

Jimin saw Minjeong’s jaw clenches, eyes cold and stoic, “Is it because of Yeji?”

Jimin laughs, “Why are you suddenly inserting your girlfriend in the conversation?”

“For the nth time,” Minjeong yells, clearly frustrated, “she’s just my friend!”

Jimin’s head turns so fast she swore she heard it crack, “Sure, spending a whole night at her place. Yeah, that sounds definitely platonic.” The sarcasm reeks through the living room and Jimin’s certain Minjeong’s clever enough to sense it.

“Yeah, because I helped her study,” Minjeong screams back, the veins on her neck visible. Jimin had to look away, willed herself not to get distracted from her argument, “and why the hell are you mad?”

Ningning walks in, “It’s because she’s jealous you dumbass!”

Jimin blinks, “What?”

Minjeong stops whatever she was going to say, mouth now ajar, “What?”

Aeri pulls Ningning to the side, “I told you not to interfere,” she hisses.

Ningning smiles apologetically before leaving, “Sorry.” She made a peace sign, “carry on, unnies. You were at, uh, Minjeong’s unnie’s asking you why you’re mad. Yes. Go on, don’t mind me.”

Aeri shook her head, pulling Ningning out of their dorm.

Minjeong coughs, unsure, “Uh… you’re jealous?”

Jimin gulps, eyes now focused on her plaid pyjamas, “So, what if I am?”

“You…” Minjeong plays with the hem of her leather jacket, “you like me?”

“So what if I do?”

“Stop answering questions with questions,” Minjeong frowns.

“Why not?”

Minjeong shook her head, a smile creeping through her face, “You’re doing it again.”

Jimin sighs, head cooler now, “I’m sorry for shouting.”

“Apology isn’t enough unnie,” Minjeong clunks her tongue, removing her leather jacket. Jimin stares, swallowing. Why does she have to do that in front of her?

“We can’t move to a bigger dorm yet Minjeong,” Jimin says practically, wetting her lips.

“I was thinking of asking you to go to a tonkatsu place with me but a new dorm would be nice too, I guess,” Minjeong responds, chuckling.

Jimin’s face contorts into confusion; you could totally see the gears on her head shifting, “What?”

“I’m asking you on a date,” Minjeong says.

Jimin’s mouth went ajar, “What? Why?”

Minjeong grins, scratching her cheek with her point finger, “Well, then…” She chuckles, “let’s just say, I realized I wasn’t unnie-dongsaeng zoned after all.

  
  


* * *

“Do you think they pecked already? Let’s go back, unnie. I want to witness it.”

Aeri rolls her eyes, pushes a plate of sandwich in front of Ningning, “Eat, kid. Our job is done.”

* * *

It would take them exactly five dates for Jimin to realize that she’s actually dating Minjeong, and it would take her seven days to finally ask the younger girl to be her girlfriend. The whole thing didn’t register at first, her mind trying to piece every date with questions of how and why. Don’t get her wrong, she’s not complaining—not when she gets free massages and _more_ —it’s just that it feels surreal.

Too good to be true.

“What are you thinking about?” Minjeong whispers on her ear, her thumb pressing at her lower waist.

Jimin hides her face on the pillow, “That feels good.”

Minjeong chuckles, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jimin laughs too, “and to answer your question, I was thinking about why it took us so long to realize we have the hots for each other.”

“For someone who majors in literature, your choice of words are kind of questionable,” Minjeong slides her hands from Jimin’s waist to the side of her stomach. The action made Jimin flinched, surprised at the movement, “But yeah, I was wondering too.”

“Maybe because we’re dumb,” Jimin says, elongating the last word as much as she can.

Minjeong flips her over, she’s now sitting on her stomach. Jimin could feel Minjeong’s hands on her skin, her shirt shifting a little. Jimin coughs, “I mean, even Ningning and Aeri knew about it.”

“I want to kiss you,” Minjeong murmurs out of the blue, Jimin laughs.

“Go on,” she urges, “kiss me if you can.”

Minjeong’s eye smile comes out, _so adorable_ , she leans in but just as when she’s about to—“Hey!”

Jimin tackles Minjeong, pinning her underneath. She held both Minjeong’s hand at the top of her head. The younger girl squirming, “Taekwondo! That’s not fair!”

“Is it?” Jimin close their distance, planting a soft kiss on Minjeong’s cheek.

“God,” Minjeong groans, “you’re such a tease.”

Jimin pulls away and laughs, but then she inched closer, lips softly brushing Minjeong’s before diving all in. Feeling the way their mouths melted together in a synchronized dance, sloppy and unsure at first. Minjeong’s lips taste like cinnamon, like her own cherry balm. Soft and fiery. Jimin could feel her heart racing, head too lost at the way Minjeong bit on her lower lip, smiling in the middle of their kiss.

Jimin finally lets go of Minjeong’s hand, and the younger girl took advantage of it by tangling her fingers through Jimin’s hair.

She groans.

A loud noise emanates from the wall, “Jesus Christ! We don’t have soundproof walls,” Aeri shouts from another room.

Minjeong laughs, she smiles at Jimin before flopping down on top of her, the intense make out session draining them both of energy, “I love you.”

“I know,” Jimin chuckles, “I love you too you dumb baby chick.”

* * *

“I think we made a wrong decision,” Aeri complains, her face in a state of distress, “They are always playing tonsil hockey.” She sat down beside Ningning, “it’s cute at first, but now it’s just plain disgusting.”

“You’re just jealous,” Ningning says boredly, “single and alone. Poor Aeri, unnie. Wanna peck?”

Aeri throws Ningning a pillow, “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff. hi if there's anyone out there


End file.
